The Dark Barn Owl and The Phantom
by Kaidere
Summary: What happens when two dark and scarred souls meet? Read to find out ;
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my second fan fic, I just felt the story and had to write it, please review n.n so I can continue the story. Any doubt, compliment or critic will help! Thanks for reading!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Somewhere in Andalusia (1), 1878.

"The little theatre was half full. Which, for the occasion was quite a success, the splendorous grand theaters or opera houses hadn't much popularity on Spain, as a result of the conflicts between the nobles (2). On the other hand, the comedies were a relief to those who had to spend long, endless hours of hard work. Thought, my intention was to bring more, err, instructed people, well, I thank God for letting me dance once more and perform my own work. Sincerely this has never been easy, the critic is pretty rough on me as "Tyto" (3) (my writing name), as a dancer too, they don't seem to like me so covered, damn men, always wanting to see women's flesh. But there is more, ah, much more, since this, critic "The Phantom" arrived. No one knows who he/she is, where she/he lives, all is that his critic articles are left by the newspapers office. I've read them all, form bottom to top, thought, I do not share all The Phantom's opinion I do acknowledge is quite instructed, literate but bloody good at sarcasm and irony. Those critics are impolite, disrespectful and rude. All the work I had to end up were I am and this, this person attempts to shatter all I had accomplished. This shall end one of this nights, that is my sworn vendetta to the so called Phantom." After finishing the writing in long stylized letters she burnt it.

She was sitting by a wooden desk by candle light writing, whenever she wasn't happy she burnt he pice of paper and tossed, still in flames, to a copper plate near her chair and stare at the flames as it consumed everything which such passion and violence that made her head rush with ideas. The papers "approved" were laying on piles everywhere along with a quite large collection of books. Looking at the whole scene, I shall say, the room was not big enough for her and her belongings, but she didn't mind at all, most of the day she spent rehearsing or writing, then at night she performed and well, she has a taste for hunting, she preferred a well known predator, a plague in the world, rotten humans. Though, she wouldn't hesitate killing anyone who stepped in her way, well, not much at least.

The woman stand up, it was almost midd day and she hadn't slept yet, she threw herself in the bed and fell asleep. Her long wavy hair was often confused with black, thought it was deep brown. The eyes were the same, deep, brown with a little touch of crimson, they showed loneliness and determination. In a bad day they could frighten even the most brave soldier. She was tall and slim, her body was provided with the most exquisite balance in proportion, nothing too big nor too small. Her tanned skin which speaks for her predecessors, clearly arabic features pictured her face and body.

It was past midnight of a moonless night, a black shadow moved silently between the rooftops. As an owl hunting his mouse, this shadow didn't let its eyes left its prey: a drunk man. Silently flying above him, the shadow made an ear-shattering scream that left confused his drunken pray. It jumped off the roof spreading what it seemed like two black wings landing in the man's chest.

'This is for what you had done to your family Joaquín Rosa y Espada (4)' The shadow now, speaking with a deep and low voice, its face covered by a black mask completely, the rest of the head by a hood, its body covered in black clothes, boots and a floor-lenght cape. This strange subject drew a sword and stabbed into the man's heart. With another scream it left to the rooftops again leaving only a black feather behind. It made its way to the cathedral, the most impressive, spacious and beautiful place of the town. The shadow carefully entered by the bell tower making its way below, to the most dark part of the place, on the entrance of the catacombs. It took of its hood reveling long dark hair gathered in a low ponytail fastened with a black sating ribbon. It turned suddenly to see a man, in a dark cloak with a white mask on its face making its way out of the catacombs.

(1) Andalusia or Andalucía it is in the south part of spain and it was once conquered by the muslims, the place is recognized by the mixture of both cultures.

(2) It is an historical reference, on 1876 the third Carlista war ended, it was a dispute for the Spanish throne, between Carlos, duque of Madrid (Carlos VII), Amadeo I and Alfonso XII.

(3) Tyto comes form the ancient geek and means owl, most of owl species begin with tyto. For example the Tyto Alba mostly known as Barn Owl or Common Owl.

(4)Rosa y Espada, it is a surname I made up, for those who doesn't speak Spanish means Rose and Sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi There! Here I present you the second chapter, though I received no comments :( I decided to continue because of Christine1997. Thnx for the support n.n Any question, comment, critic, are more than very welcomed. So enjoy this was made by a fan for fans ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2**

Both gazes meet, curious and surprised, displeased and hunted by each other's presence. As a silent agreement both swirled their cloaks and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"The room was lit by the candles of those who are here no more,

those whose bodies had gone quiet and cold..."

A sweet voice recited with angst.

"Those whose voices had silenced and souls had lost its spark

But what of me! Me, who had the sparkless soul

The quiet voice, the monstrous...monstrous instincts..."

She could no longer hold her tears and drop herself to the ground, sobbing, burying her head in her hands.

"Why..Why! WHY" She began again rising her head high and proud, the sweetness had been replaced by sadness and anger. "WHY DID YOU DENY ME FATHER?" She screamed musically looking above.

"I AM YOUR CHILD! PURE LOVE'S FRUIT!" She continued chanting to the cross as rising form the ground gracefully.

"I who had lost everything good I would posses

Earning more souls to hell

Killing and stepping out of your path

Deceiving and lying to survive...

Please! Father Please send.." Her tears changed form rage to guilt

"An Angel to lit my path

To lead in my mission

helping me to clean my sins

To show me what loves means

Protect me and hold me.

Forgive me and repair me...

An Angel to save me...

Father listen to your daughter's prayer

to this dark soul who rues

to this woman who mourns

every sin committed

and bestows the flame of hope within."

Her voice could talk no longer when the tears drowned her in despair and loneliness. Crying for her forever lost grace, crying for the night stained by blood, for heaven who she did not deserve, for weakness and rage who made her back to hell and kill her tormentors. For all the lies and murders, all the passions and loves unrequited, for all fear and repulsion she withdraw from people, for the solitude and darkness in which she was meant to live.

In all her rage and despair her clothes unfastened reveling half of her back and part of her chest, though it passed unnoticed by her but not for the man clocked in the shadows of the darkest corner of the room. After a while of silent cries she left covering herself with a long hooded cape.

* * *

"What is an Angel to do?

What did a Daemon do to be?

What are Fallen Ones made of?

Silently the night sings

that nothing is what it seems.

I do trust its music

and embrace the darkness.

Still I do not feel at ease

until I had killed

and one day rises upon me.

Shamelessly I devour souls

and eat grace to live.

What did I do?

I cried at the chapel while

longing for forgiveness

ashamed of this fate.

But what did I do?

I run away and killed some more

I came back home and buried my soul

beneath the moon to never be found again.

A soulless person is just another beast

and this game ask for wildness.

So what did I do?

I drifted in the shadows

as a ghost once did

I begged for forgiveness

but I killed again

Tyto"

Looking proud at what she had done, Tyto put the pice of paper inside an envelope to be delivered later to the newspaper. She began to feel sleepy and decided it was time to rest while the first rays of sunlight appeared above the horizon.

Her dreams began with a mysterious gaze, pale green iris burning with intensity, haunting her dreams and she wondered why. Then all changed, sand, dunes, moonlight and music. Laughs and cheers, the well known metallic sound of belly dancing belts. Then all went black and she woke up with an idea. She left quickly to the fabric trader and bought some for the new dancing outfit.

'I'll surprise you Phantom' She whispered.

* * *

'Malika, the dancer! New routine! Tonight! Come and see!' Shouted a boy in streets 'Let your eyes have the pleasure!' He continued. Once in a while someone would pass and buy tickets.

'This gotta be good boy, there have never did this before..' A man said while buying tickets

'You bet!' Laughed the boy. 'She's fantastic, a dance goddess'

'That's not what I have heard' Said a woman

'I've read she lacks grace and since she goes all covered many think she's a HE...' Said another one.

'None sense! I guess that's what happens when you listen to the Phantom's sayings!' Replied the boy disgusted 'She's unique...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Those two poems were wrote by me, any questions will be answered shortly. So don't be shy and leave something below n.n


End file.
